A Shocking Lack of Control
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Sherlock likes to think he's in control. But Molly can equally hold her own ;)


For MaybeItsJustMyType aka Sweet-Sweet-Escape because she asked *cough*begged*cough* so sweetly for a continuation of my little drabble called 'Control.'

Hope you like this Sweets! ;)

* * *

Molly was lying naked upon the bed, breathing heavily as she waited for him to make the first move. She was always patient with him, allowing him to take the lead, to decide what they were going to do. But tonight, tonight was going to be different.

Sherlock had thought that he was in complete control as he kneeled between her legs; her thighs on top of his as he settled his hard, aching cock against her spread, slick folds. Yes, he was in control. Of course he was in control.

That thought quickly fled from his mind as she began to roll and rotate her hips, sliding his length up and down, making his cock as slick and wet as she. Arching her back as the head of his cock slipped over her clit, she let out a moan that nearly tipped him over the edge right then and there. Perhaps he wasn't in as much control as he originally believed.

He hissed in a breath and allowed her one final roll from her hips before he tilted his body forward and slipped his cock inside of her. She was so wet for him that he slid in with ease until his bollocks nestled against the curves of her arse. She moaned again, and he had to force himself to not come right then and there.

Oh she was wicked. Judging by the smile on her face she was all too well aware of what she was doing to him! Letting out a low growl he pulled himself out almost completely before surging his hips forward in a fast, harsh move.

Molly yelped as skin slapped against skin then cursed loudly as he lifted her legs, pressing them together before placing them over his shoulder. He held onto the tops of her thighs as he quickly settled in to giving her a good solid fucking.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she whimpered. "Oh fuck!" She was moaning now with every thrust as he continued to pound into her.

She nearly screamed when he suddenly leaned forward, moving so that her knees now became pressed into the mattress. He didn't miss a single thrust as he held and moved his body above hers. His cock was now entering her at an entirely new angle, causing them both to moan loudly.

Molly reached up to grab him, pulling him down to her for a sloppy kiss. She keened against his lips as he pinched and rolled her nipples, massaging the soft, tender flesh. When she began to lift her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, Sherlock swore loudly into her mouth.

She nipped at his bottom lip, smiling up at him impishly as she continued the movement of her hips. He stared down at her, his eyes traveling over her flushed face, before meeting her gaze. Her eyes were sparkling, even though they were darkened to nearly black with lust. He kissed her again, groaning as she began to circle and rotate her hips.

He forced his body to grow still. If she wanted to be in control then dammit he would let her be in control! He broke apart the kiss and stared down at her once more. She whimpered as she continued to roll and rotate her hips.

"Please Sherlock!" she moaned. "Please! I need you to fuck me! Please!" She raised her bum almost completely off the bed, trying to put as much of his length inside of her as she could.

He gave her a nudge with his hips and she dropped back down to the bed. He filled her to the hilt then grabbed her hands and raised them above her head before lacing his fingers with hers and pressing their now joined hands down into the mattress.

Her legs locked around his waist as he returned to his previous pace. "Yes!" she gasped against his lips as he thrust into her as hard as he could. "Yes! Oh yes!" she wailed.

When he let go of her and slipped a hand between their joined bodies, to give her clit a few solid swipes with his finger, she was done for. She cried out his name, her body growing still beneath him. He pressed his face into her neck, and after a few more stuttering thrusts he gave one final surge forward and came inside of her; gasping her name against her skin.

He fell against her, his body feeling delightfully boneless and spent. He quickly rolled off to the side, pulling her with him, fearing that he would crush her. They shared a few gentle kisses, and when she smiled up at him he let out a soft, "humph!"

"What?" she chuckled softly.

"You know exactly what!" he growled out.

She giggled, tucking her body more closely around his. "Oh hush you! You know you liked it."

He pressed his forehead to the side of her neck, grumbling against her skin. She continued to smile, reaching up to run her fingers through his damp curls. Tilting her head, she brushed her nose against him.

"The only way that you are going to have me completely at your mercy is if you tie me up!"

His grumbling came to an instant lull. He raised his head and peered down at her. She stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Would you object to that?" he asked her.

She bit back a smile as she shook her head. "Only if you let me do the same to you!" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

A wicked smile appeared upon his face. "Oh ... you're on Mrs. Holmes!"

* * *

.

.

.

:D


End file.
